1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to automotive tools and more specifically it relates to a tool for loosening a seized ball joint in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous automotive tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used to perform various tasks when repairing different parts of motor vehicles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.